<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh well, blue skies are coming (but I know that it's hard) by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902756">Oh well, blue skies are coming (but I know that it's hard)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita'>likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamlet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'unico ricordo che le rimane della sua vita precedente è un vestito di gran gala tagliato alla buona con delle forbici. È il vestito con cui si è uccisa la notte della festa nella villa del suo ragazzo. O, almeno, ci ha provato, ma le cose non sono andate secondo i piani. Quando si è svegliata ha provato una grande rabbia al pensiero che qualcuno l'avesse salvata, adesso – quasi due anni dopo – prova solo un'immensa gratitudine. L'abito, però, lo conserva ancora, appeso in soffitta, come un memento di qualcosa che non deve più accadere. Non il tentato suicidio, ma tutto quello che è avvenuto prima.<br/>[Hamlet modern!AU; TW: si parla di suicidio e di ospedali psichiatrici.]<br/>[Scritta per il prompt <i>29. Abito di gran gala</i> del <b>Looktober 2020</b> di Lande di Fandom.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lande Di Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh well, blue skies are coming (but I know that it's hard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Modern!AU. Ho mescolato un po' insieme gli eventi per far tornare le cose, ma vedrete da sol*.<br/>- Il titolo è da <b>Blue Skies</b> dei Noah and the Whale.<br/>- La psicoterapeuta/psichiatra di Ofelia si chiama Emilia in omaggio all'Emilia dell'Otello, mia eroina femminista. ❤️<br/>- Questa fanfic partecipa al <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net/looktober-oc-tober"><b>Looktober 2020</b></a> di Lande di Fandom. Prompt: <i>29. Abito di gran gala</i>.<br/>- Veramente, attenzione ai trigger warning. Si parla di tentato suicidio e di ospedali psichiatrici. Non è autobiografica, ma ci ho messo dei pezzi del mio percorso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L'unico ricordo che le rimane della sua vita precedente è un vestito di gran gala tagliato alla buona con delle forbici. È il vestito con cui si è uccisa la notte della festa nella villa del suo ragazzo. O, almeno, ci ha provato, ma le cose non sono andate secondo i piani. Quando si è svegliata ha provato una grande rabbia al pensiero che qualcuno l'avesse salvata, adesso – quasi due anni dopo – prova solo un'immensa gratitudine. L'abito, però, lo conserva ancora, appeso in soffitta, come un memento di qualcosa che non deve più accadere. Non il tentato suicidio, ma tutto quello che è avvenuto prima.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Si sveglia di soprassalto, prendendo un lungo respiro: ha la mascherina per l'ossigeno che le copre naso e bocca e una flebo attaccata al braccio.</p>
<p>Poco dopo vede una giovane dottoressa che le si avvicina.</p>
<p>«Ciao, Ofelia. Sono Emilia, la tua dottoressa. Ti ricordi cos'è successo?»</p>
<p>Ofelia la guarda con gli occhi sgranati. Allontana la mascherina per poter parlare. «Sono viva?» chiede.</p>
<p>«Sì. Abbiamo dovuto rianimarti, ma sei viva. Ancora molto debole, però.»</p>
<p>«Perché?»</p>
<p>«Perché cosa?» le domanda la dottoressa, con un sorriso gentile.</p>
<p>«Perché mi avete salvata?» replica la ragazza, con la voce piena di rabbia.</p>
<p>Emilia capisce subito. «Quello che provi è normalissimo. Ma passerà. Riposati ancora un po'. Ci vediamo domattina.»</p>
<p>Ofelia chiude gli occhi e si isola in un mutismo rabbioso, rifiutandosi di dire altro.</p>
<p>Ci vorranno giorni prima che accetti di parlare con qualcuno.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alla fine scopre di essere ricoverata all'ospedale psichiatrico di Helsingør, che è andata in arresto cardiaco, che l'hanno resuscitata. E che resterà lì finché “non starà meglio”. Ofelia per il momento pensa solo che ci vuole riprovare, alla prima occasione possibile, e che odia tutti perché si sono arrogati il diritto di decidere sulla sua vita.</p>
<p>Fuori è primavera.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Cos'è accaduto ad Amleto e al resto della sua famiglia lo scopre soltanto qualche settimana dopo, quando è più stabile, e anche allora devono sederla, perché non riesce a smettere di urlare. Che l'hanno salvata a fare?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Emilia – che è la sua psichiatra e la sua psicoterapeuta – la va a trovare ogni giorno, nonostante le loro sedute siano una volta ogni due. Ofelia all'inizio si rifiuta di aprire bocca, limitandosi a fumare le sigarette che chiede agli infermieri. Ma Emilia è paziente, Emilia è gentile, Emilia è molto brava a fare il suo lavoro.</p>
<p>E poi ci sono i farmaci, che a un certo punto iniziano a fare effetto. E non è che smette di soffrire, ma è come se qualcuno avesse acceso una luce nella sua testa – fioca, debole, tremula, ma pur sempre una luce.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ofelia si sente in colpa per quello che è successo a suo padre, a suo fratello, ad Amleto, persino a Gertrude. Emilia cerca di spiegarle che non è colpa sua, le dà degli esercizi da fare da sola per tenere a bada i pensieri intrusivi, le insegna a meditare. Le spiega cos'è la mindfulness, le indica alcune playlist su YouTube, perché a un certo punto è anche ricomparso il telefono di Ofelia, anche se la ragazza non sa chi lo abbia potuto portare: è completamente sola al mondo. Quando domanda chiarimenti a Emilia, la dottoressa si fa vaga.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dopo tre mesi inizia a sentirsi meglio.</p>
<p>Si è ripresa dal tentativo di suicidio e, salvo i pensieri intrusivi, sente che non vuole rifarlo.</p>
<p>Sta ricominciando a elaborare quello che è successo alla sua famiglia e sul disturbo da stress post-traumatico (la sua dottoressa ha usato proprio queste parole, Ofelia prima pensava fosse solo una cosa legata ai veterani di guerra), seppur con notevoli difficoltà.</p>
<p>Le medicine che prende ogni giorno la sostengono sempre più.</p>
<p>A quel punto, Emilia le fa una domanda che la scombussola nuovamente: «Ofelia, come definiresti l'ambiente in cui sei cresciuta?»</p>
<p>A questa domanda non sa rispondere. Vorrebbe dire “bello”, perché la nostalgia copre tutto di una patina, ma sa che non è così. Pensa qualcosa, ma non osa dirlo, si sente in colpa, si sente di stare sputando sulla memoria di chi ama e non c'è più.</p>
<p>«Forse... non proprio sanissimo?» azzarda, dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio.</p>
<p>«Da quello che mi racconti, lo definirei un ambiente abusivo...»</p>
<p>«Abusivo?» domanda Ofelia, confusa.</p>
<p>«Sì, ma possiamo prenderci il nostro tempo per parlarne,» la rassicura Emilia.</p>
<p>Per il resto della seduta, Ofelia è silenziosa.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Piange tantissimo, quando torna nella sua stanza. Piange così tanto che il medico di turno le consiglia di prendere una doppia dose di benzodiazepine. Si addormenta poco dopo, ma i suoi sonni sono agitati. Le tornano alla mente tutta una serie di episodi di violenza, ricorda gli atteggiamenti preoccupanti di Amleto, rivive tutto quello che l'ha portata a tentare il suicidio. E così le notti successive.</p>
<p>Potrebbe illudersi di essere una regina dello spazio infinito – come un tempo – quando pensa al loro amore, se non fosse che ha gli incubi a tenere sveglia la sua coscienza.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Due settimane dopo, durante una seduta con Emilia, Ofelia prende il coraggio e dice: «Sì, era un ambiente tossico. Mi sento pronta per parlarne.»</p>
<p>Esce con gli occhi gonfi, ma si sente un po' meglio.</p>
<p>Quella notte fa solo un incubo, poi dorme un sonno abbastanza tranquillo.</p>
<p>La mattina dopo, per la prima volta in non ricorda quanto tempo, si sveglia senza essere assalita da ondate d'ansia. Fa la doccia, fa colazione, prende le medicine.</p>
<p>E così i giorni successivi.</p>
<p>È sempre più stabile.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A un certo punto, Emilia le comunica che ha una visita.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Quando Ofelia vede Orazio, non può crederci.</p>
<p>«Pensavo fossero tutti morti...» mormora, avvicinandosi per guardarlo meglio.</p>
<p>«Sono uscito per capire dove fossi andata...» le spiega il ragazzo.</p>
<p>«Hai chiamato tu i soccorsi?»</p>
<p>«Sì,» risponde lui.</p>
<p>«Mi hai salvata...» dice Ofelia. E adesso prova solo gratitudine, non più rabbia.</p>
<p>«In un certo senso tu hai salvato me, Ofelia. Se non mi fossi allontanato per venirti a cercare...»</p>
<p>Si sorridono. Da quel momento in poi Orazio la va a trovare quasi tutti i giorni.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Un mese dopo la dimettono. Ha la psicoterapia una volta alla settimana, una visita di controllo con la psichiatra ogni mese, una serie di pasticche colorate che a colazione e dopo cena quasi le riempiono il palmo della mano. Ma è stabile e pronta ad affrontare quello che l'aspetta.</p>
<p>Il suo vestito tagliato a metà è in un sacchetto di plastica. Non ha voluto lasciarlo indietro.</p>
<p>Orazio è al suo fianco, quando finalmente esce nel pallido sole di settembre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>